The present invention relates to fuel-gas operated ignition devices for making a flame for burning things, and relates more particularly to such an ignition device which has a fan device controlled to draw a flow of air for accelerating the burning of the object been burnt.
A variety of fuel-gas operated ignition devices have been disclosed for making a flame for burning things, and have appeared on the market. The common drawback of these fuel-gas operated ignition device is that the housing will become how quickly, causing the user unable to hold the device in hand. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/349,961 discloses an injection igniter with safety device, which was invented by the present inventor, comprising an igniter holder, a fuel storage compartment, a gas outlet device, a sleeve base and an ignition device assembled together and contained in a housing. When a push button is pressed, the button ring thereof is disengaged from a slot to cause a shield to move upward. A slide piece engaging with the shield is also caused to move upward so that its U-shaped slot pulls a gas nozzle upward to release gas. By pressing a piezo electric base, a piezo electric device is caused to generate static electricity which is transmitted by a lead wire leading to an injection nozzle for ignition. When the igniter is not in use, the shield is pushed downward so that the button ring retracts into the slot, causing the gas nozzle to be closed again. The fire will go out by itself when the residual gas in the gas outlet tube is totally burned. Other elements such a clip, a cap, a relay tube and an outer tube may be further included to enhance the functions of the igniter. This structure of injection igniter is functional. However, this structure of injection igniter has no fan means. Therefore, when an object is burnt, a fan device may be used separately used and controlled to produce a flow of air for accelerate the burning of the object.